A New Beat
by i love chocolate18
Summary: The gods have never been more angry. When Lyra and her friends are going on a quest they wonder why only a few monsters are attaking. They don't know it's a trap. Until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you have a fantabulous time reading my story. Dont forget to review!:)**

**A New Beat**

**The flow of music vibrated through out my body. My eyes were closed. I inhaled in and exhaled back out. A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and yanked the headphones out of me ears.**

**"What was that for!"I yelled**

**"Lyra Song Kranz, what in the world are you doing besides making a fool out of yourself." My mother hissed.**

**Oh, I forgot I was in school... still. You see I had this concert for orchestra, and I kinda lost track of time.**

**"My solo on the violin went great!" I said just to change the subject. **

**"Nope not gonna work, I have been waiting for half an hour. That is unexceptable!" My mother yelled.**

**I loved it when my mother got mad because her curly auburn hair bounces up and down like a spring, and her chocolate brown eyes harden to a dark chocolate. **

**My mother, Aliah, was always on her feet between music and doctor duties.**

**After what seemed like an infinity of a "silence is golden" type of car ride we arrived at a small stone cottage. Thats where we live. Aliah always said that my father loved the way it looked with the music note windchimes and the leaves on the front door. She always said he was kind and everytime he would come over he would have a new poem to share. They loved each other until one day he suddenly left and never came back.**

**School. People normally would think boring! Me on the complete end of the spectrum would say awsome as long as their is English and Music! My best friend Sky is always there for me especially when popular kids pick on me because I like school. Like during orchestra I am the best violin player. I am 12 years old and am doing sophmore type music. Easy! **

**"Jace!" My friend Jace is a really awsome guy. We are like best friends although secretly Sky and Jace like each other. So cute!**

**"Hey Lyra! I have an awsome peice for you to play on the violin. I know its way past your level of expertise but its wicked. He held out a tan piece of sheet music. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"**

**"Isn't that by Green Day?" I asked. He nodded as though I were insane then the annoyingly loud bell echoed its ring across the white halls.**

**4th hour math. Its not the funnest subject in the world, but its not the worst. Our teacher Mr. Kren is always so mean to me. I raise my hand to say an answer and he never ever will call on me.**

**"Lyra you are doing it wrong. X does not equal 4." He roared back.**

**"Than what am I doing wrong!" I yelled back.**

**"Figure it out." He hissed.**

**Everyone would start snickering and start spreading more rumors about me. Jace would just look up like it was perfectly normal. Which it was. I suddenly got infiriated. I hate people yelling at me. I hate people gossiping, and I hate people laughing. I HAD ENOUGH! **

**"This isn't fair!" I bellowed so everyone who was laughing looked like they were ready to explode. **

**"Stop it!" I yelled everyone stopped instantly. All except this crippled kid. He has to use these crutches to get along. He can barely walk except when its enchilladas at lunch he goes faster than any person I have ever seen.**

**"Lyra, May I speak with you?" Then Mr. Kren stalked off with me following behind him. He went into the old english classroom. **

**"So I heard you have the key." He laughed wickedly**

**"I-I don't kn..." **

**"Ofcoarse you do." He smiled as if something were hilarious and with a blink of an eye he was a...lion? I don't know what he was. Mr. Krens body turned into a red lion with Mr. Krens face and blue eyes. His tail was a whole 'nother ball game it was a scorpians tail and it did NOT look like I wanted to be stung with it. What used to be Mr. Kren opened its large hairy jaws and I saw three rows of razor sharp teeth. Hey! I know what he can wish for for christmas, 6 front teeth.**

**"Now I will give you one more chance or I will rip you into shreds." He let out a roar of laughter.**

**"NO! I have no idea what you..." **

**Thats when he pounced. I moved away just in time so it wouldn't hit my head and throat instead it missed and hit my left arm. Blood started to appear on my wounded arm. mr. Kren glared at me. This time he hung his shaggy head low and started to run. Before I could comprehend what he was doing he hit just above my legs. I flew through the air and left with a THUD! on the carpeted floors. Why isnt anyone noticing I am in here getting trampeled by my math teacher?**

**"One more chance Lyrica Song Kranz give it!" The lion thing shouted from across the light tan room. Mr. Kren lept into the air hit the book shelf next to me, and before I could get away the book shelf landed on top of me. Black spots danced across my eyes. I had to keep him from killing me. **

**He slashed the air toward my head. I thrust my head back to keep from getting my head knocked off, but instead he hit my right cheek. I could barely see anymore. It has to have a weakness. **

**The door suddenly opened and I heard heavy footsteps. My eyesight was so poor I could barely see a foot in front of me. The pain was hust too much. I heard angry shouts and a SLASH! Then the world went black.**

_**I hope you enjoyed my story I will be having the second chapter up soon!  
>Sorry if the chapter was short but I have a lot more to write! REVIEW!<strong>_

_**- i love chocolate18**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beat **

**Hey everyone this is chapter 2! I hope you have fun reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Can life get any worse? First I was fighting this giant lion thing the next thing you know I am unconcious. <strong>

**"Well you were right about her being a half blood, but I dont understand anything about some prophecy."**  
><strong>"We'll know over time. Now where is Stormy?"<strong>  
><strong>"Stormy!"<strong>

I could hear everything, but I coulndnt seem to open my eyes. I was tired so I decided to fall back to sleep.

_I dreamed that there were heavy clouds over a long and dreary praririe. The sky looked dark as if no sunlight could reach this foresaken place. There were people that looked as if they needed about 9 cups of coffee. I gazed around and found a person I knew._

_"WAKE UP!" I shouted. Wherever I was I didn't want to be here._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I am not dead. Am I? I sat down and the tears rained down my face. The people looked at me strange. Were they people? I wish this were a dream. Please._

_"PLEASE!" I screamed and my voice cracked as the little boy came by me._

_"I know you from somewhere,but I don't know who you are." The little boy whispered softly. His face was strained as if looking for a memory he will never find._

_I hugged my knees close to my chest. Something didn't feel quite right. It was all strange. Meaningless but different. I couldn't pin point what it was. Like I should have been here a long time ago._

**My eyes opened with a start. Where was I? I was in a huge white room with a laurel tree on either side of a large white framed window. Judging by how dark it was I would guess it was about midnight. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I slowly got up. I sure wasn't in any hospital, or at home. I looked outside the white framed window to see that outside was like a dream. There were cabins, but unuslaual looking ones. There was a gold cabin and a cabin that looked like it was ready for world war 3. An ocean wave like cabin and a cabin that just looked **_too _**flowery. A little further dow was what looked like a Las Vegas casino. **

**Ok. This place is totally strange. I silently walked to the wooend door, turned the brass knob and strode out. I turned toward the door and began to close it. Then the back of my neck prickled. Slowly turning around I found my self face to face with a handicapped man with a warm smile and brown eye.**

**" And where do you think your going? He asked calmly**

**I panicked. So of coarse I sprinted across the hallway down the steps and I quickly pulled open a random door and I was outside. I sprinted across the lawn into some sort of place where they store weapons. _I need to get back home. Maybe if I found a weapon I could use._ I scanned the weapons and found myself staring at a beautiful golden bow with a set of golden arrows with white feathers on them. I snatched it up and ran back out. This time there were kids looking all around, probably for me. I sprinted toward these balck woods and hid myself behind a large tree. Where I was standing there was a creek behind me, so I jumped the creek and dashed into the maze of dark trees.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! There was a rumbling sound behind me I was now in front of a huge boar with tusks that were the size of a canoe or small tree. **

**I strung my bow aimed at the heart and fired. **

**"I think she ran in the woods." A girl voice yelled somewhere behind me.**

**The boar was greatly weakened by this time there were a bunch of kids running toward me with an assortment of weapons. I dogded an attack with those huge tusks took aim at the eye and fired. The boar let out a round of squeals then fell to the ground. What was the boar is now a pile of dust. How strange?**

**"Oh my gods! She killed an erymanthian boar by herself. A brown haired boy said to my right. He had blue eyes and he seemed to look right at me.**

**"Who is she." A blonde haired girl called out.**

**"How did she come here?" A dark haired boy questioned.**

**"Ava go get Chiron!" A girl with flaming red hair with blue highlites instructed."And you," she pointed at me,"Who are you? How did you get here?"**

**"Im Lyra Song Kranz, I dont know how I got here. I was in a fight with some lion thing, and then I think got knocked unconcious." These people didn't look at me crazy. They looked at me as though this was a perectly normal thing. **

**"Lyra, I should have guessed you would have ran in here." I turned my head to the right to see ahlf horse half human standing in front of me. "I am Chiron."**

**" The Chiron?" I asked**

**"Yes." he said in a calm voice.**

**I looked around quizzingly. Then there was a thunderous roar behind me. Ten times louder than that ery- something-or-another boar. **

**"Quick everyone inside the boundaries." **

**I will explain everything in the morning right now, since you haven't been claimed, you will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin. **

**"Wait! What do you mean _Hermes_ as in Greek Mythology! Right!" I said with an edge to my voice. I nearly laughed at the thought of it.**

**"Punk, yeah the Greek Gods are real. Ya got a problem with Ares and you _will_ be a pancake with a one way ticket to the Underworld." A visious scoul printed on her tan skin. **

**Time ticked by quickly and settled myself onto a bunk. They were comforatble except I was really missing my Mum. There were these two twin brothers Connor and Travis Stoll who played pranks on _everyone. _They were really noce to me and asked me if I wanted to play tricks on everyone. I simply said that would be fun, and I knew that it would be fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter too short again? Sorry if it is. I thought that it was a good ending until the next chapter. REVIEW! <strong>

**Chocolate and Greek Gods**

**i love chocolate18**


	3. Chapter 3

_A New Beat_

_Hello my young fellows! I love Doctor Who! Who else does? Have fun reading the third chapter!_

Thank You for the reviews! I will fix the problems right away!

Sorry if I get a few details wrong about how the cabins look!

* * *

><p>"Psssssssssssssst." A spy llike voice hissed behind me. I swung my head around to see the devious Stoll brothers with their wicked grins.<p>

"Are you coming?" One of the brothers questioned

"What are we doing?" I asked a grin forming on my face.

"We are going to raid the Ares cabin..." The other started

"Then we will put gas smelling soap in Aphrodites cabin pool and al lot more!" The other exclaimed

"Sweet, Lets go!" I whispered, "Uh, which one of you is Connor and which one of you Travis?" I asked

"I am Connor pleased to be of service raiding"

"And I Travis, same here." Now that I looked at them there was a slight difference to their facial features. They both had brown hair and they always had a mischevious grin upon their tan faces.

Travis opened the cabin door and we found ourselves looking at the camp. It was in a circular shape until you get o the end then the cabins jut out and there are also cabins at the end. The sun was still rising so I guessed it was about 6:30 in the morning. We reached a cabin with a barbed wire fence and red paint all over it. The red paint looked like blood. Connor took out three buckets of paint. In it were three colors. Hot pink,NeonYellow, and Neon orange with sparkles in it.

"These paints stain so dont get them on your clothes. And the ares kids can't gt of the paint unless they use a secret recipe that only Travis and I know. If they do try to get it off it will sear and get on their clothes." Connor whispered.

Travis smiled and shook his head in agreement.

First we put white paint on which I have no idea came from since we had three paint cand than after that looked great we took the paint brushes and started splater painting the Ares cabin. I was surprised the Ares kids didn't kill us on the spot. Fortunatley there were not awake.

After that looked girlish we went to a cabin with pink and purple and blue. We carefully went around to the back to find a huge hot tub. Travis said the soap won't smell in the tub till its on you than every can smell the wretchedness. I took the glass bottle from Travis and carefully crept to the edge of the pool, opened the lid than poured the contents into the pool.

"What next." I said slyly

" One more thing before everyone wakes up, the Athena cabin." Connor said as Travis rubbed his hands together. "Well the smarty pants's won't be able to ever forget this. Just don't let Annabeth see you, or you will probably die."

"Literally." I gulped. What kind of a Camp was this if there was always a threat of death. Such adventerous, I thought. Connor and Travis just shook their heads and laughed quietly.

The sun was almost up, and we still had one more cabin.

As we approched the Athena cabin I could see looked smart. I didn't now you could have a cabin look smart, but obviously it did. The Athenian cabin as beautiful though, it looked asthough it were made of white marble and made from an architect.

"The Athena kids love architeture."Travis whispered.

"Whare are..." I started

"We are going to put up a banner that signifies who they are." Connor said certain that his plan was the best one yet. And Connor leaned in and told Me the plan. I must admt that it was a fantastic plan just it sounded kinda harsh. It made what we did to the Ares cabin look like a small prank. I was certain that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

I did what I was told to do and then we left to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

><p>Do you know what the funny thing was, we had our pajamas on when we went raiding the other cabins. There was an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it. I also had a new pair of skinny jeans, they fit just right. While I ran into the shower before anyone else could even step one of their feet into the bathroom. I took a shower and let my shoulder length curly brown hair dry out. I put on the Shirt and dark blue skinny jeans then came out of the bathroom to see everyone gawking at me.<p>

"Do you think she is a daughter of Aphrodite?" Someone murmered to his friend

"Wow look at her blue eyes, she has to be Aphhrodite's."

I heard murmering on and on about how I am a child of Aphrodite.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I heard a bunch of girls screaming

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I heard a battle cry scream which did not sound pretty

Than at last there was the Athena cabin and a scream outbombed everyone elses and Connor and Travis and I wound up on the floor laughing so hard, I was laughing so hard my face was turning different shades of red, so were the two brothers.

We went outside to see the Ares cabin scrubbing trying to take the paint off. The Aphrodites cabin was outside with about as much perfume to supply the entire camp, and at last was the Athena cabin. Uh-Oh! What we did was attach a large paint bucket to the door then when someone opened it teh people who were staniding there got soaked with paint. Actually almost the entire Athena cabin.

"Oh GODS!" Connor and Travis yelled in unison

"Wh-What i-is so fu-fu-funny." I managed betweeen laughs.

Now Connor and Travis stopped laughing looked like they were punched. Travis made a sour face and said,"Annabeth got splattered! WERE DEAD, OHHHH MY GODS ANNABETH IS GOING TO MURDER US!"

Oh. This is not good. Connor and Travis said she was not the fun kind of person she is kinda strict. Annabeth was marching to the Hermes cabin. Ding! A bell echoed its chorus and the three of us sprinted out to the dining area. By the time we got there we were the first people there and we were breathing heavily.

"We cannot get, haaa, out of, haaa, this. Connor said while breathing heavily.

We sat down and ate. We had fruit and cereal than we scrambled out of there as fast as we could avoiding everyone especially Annabeth.

"Train, Colten, and Lima Chiron wants to see you." A guy in spandex and lepord said who was drinking diet coke.

"My name is Lyra!" I said.

Before he could reply Connor and Travis grabbed my arms and dragged me out, Fast.

"He Mr.D, Also more formaly known as Dionysus god of wine." Travis muttered speaking comments under his breath.

We made our way to a big house, which I later learned was called The Big House. There we saw the same man with a human body and horse legs.

"You three have made a lot of trouble with the cabins, so I am as signing you stable duties all day today. Lyra I need to speak wwiht you first." So Connor and Travis left leaving me with a kind faced half-man half-horse.

"Your first day here and you are already causig trouble." He let out a small chuckle than said, Get Connor and Travis you need to apoloize to the entire Camp everyone is at breakfast and Mr. D is keeping everyone there until you three apologize. So I collected Connor and Travis and we went to the dining area.

"Everyone of you little monsters pay attention to the three trouble people." Mr.D grumply said.

"Um, Everyone we are sorry for what we did and we will clean it up." I started

"We are sorry." The twins said in unison.

Then that was that and we spent the rest of the morning and afternoon cleaning the mess.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 Connor and Travis explained everything to me. About how the ods had kids, and teh big three are not supposed to and diferfernet types of monsters, and everything about camp half-blood. Connor and Travis said we were going to be playing capture the flag and told me the rules.<p>

"Major problem she doesn't have a weapon."

"Yes she does the golden bow she used to kill the boar in the woods."

With a flash I realized I did have the bow, it was on the bunk I was sleeping in. I grabbd the bow and Connor left. When he returned he had armor for me. I pulled it on and in no time at all it was time to go. It was the Poseidon, Hepheastus, Hermes, Hypnos, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Demeter versus everyone else. To be honest our team sucked. We gathered on the woods and my heart was thumping thats all I could here before the conch horn blew and we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You everyone for reading the story! Review please and let me know about any errors, and comments.<strong>

**Greek Gods and Chocolate**

**ilovechocolate18**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beat: Chapter 4

Hello, How is everyone doing? I hope you love my story! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Slash! Clang! Ugh! Slash! The sounds of cature the flag were intense. I was hidden in the shadows as my fellow teamates battled away. The Ares kids were trying to get revenge on Connor Travis and I, but I was in charge of getting the flag. I skirted around a tree just in time. Just after the battle began a boy in armor and black hair with electric eyes gave me a knife to use. I also had a sword that a Hepheastus kid gave me. It was a well balanced sword and the knife was good for aim, but my bow and arrows were my best weapon.<p>

I learned a lot for my first official day here, yet I haven't benn claimed. I really hope I am a hermes child, Connor and Travis are already like my brothers they told me everything I need to know. A crunch of leaves pulled me away from my thoughts. I hid behind a tree, it was only the kid following me. Everyone called him Storm. His electirc blue eyes melted into me warm blue ones. He signaled me that he was going around.

"Okay." I whispered.

He left and I didn't understand why though. Than I realized when I saw the flag flapping around in the distance. I snuck ahead, but there was no one there, no one gaurding their precious flag.

"AHHHHHH!" I saw Storm to my left in between two trees and a group of people battling him.

This is my chance I thought. And ran quietly to the banner.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

It was the Athena girl, Annabeth.

"You soaked me with paint that is not going to fly by with me." Annabeth said

"One question, How did it feel when you got splattered?" I said cooly

It was like an alarm she thrust her sword I easily blocked it. She kept wacking me with sword but I kept blocking it. She swung her sword to the left I moved than she changed direction and nailed me on my right shoulder. There was an explosion of pain than she kicked me in the ribs and I fell over. It was a good thing I had armor on. The rest of her side was still battling quite a ways away. Storm was still busy fighting the other guys. So Annabeth leaned against a tree waiting for my next move. She was watching the battle.

I grabbed four arrows and took one set them on the ground. Still pretending I couldn't get up I put the arrow in pulled the bow slightly and fired. It hit her sleeve. Annabeth was shoced for about a second when her hand was reaching to pull the arrow out of her sleeve I released and the arrow her other sleeve she was pined against the tree so I fired two more times so that her arms weren't going anywhere. I grabbed a rope out of her pocket and tied her to the tree. The other part of the rope was used to gag her. Annabeth was hidden between several bushes. I took alll her weapons and threw them feet away.

"Good luck!" I whispered to the 17 year old. Then approched the flag again grabbed it then started to run back.

I was still in the shadows of the trees when there was faint footsteps behind me. I started to sprint. If I could just get back to our part then we win the game. I think. I didn't quite understand the rules, but if a 12 year old gagged a 17 year old this game isn't hard at all. I was almost here I heard battle cries, but something was wrong. There were cries like she has the flag get her. Then I knew I was in deep trouble. I ran as fast as my legs could go. There were other half-bloods behind me. And all of them were trying to catch up to me.

I jumped a log swirved left than sprited like I was at the end of a race. I could see our boundaries a few more meters I said in my head, but my lungs were on fire and were saying stop. I wouldn't stop and I was just so tired. There were arrows flying everywhere around me. The others were catching up. Then I stopped I was n our territory thet couldn't get me.

I held the flag up to the rest of our group and I knew we won. We won capture the flag. Just then a light appeared above my head. I thought it was a flashlight or something until Chiron approched.

He said."Hail Lyrica Song Kranz daughter of Apollo." Everyone was shocked.

"She isn't daughter of Aphrodite!" Someone murmered in the crowd.

"She should be,"Storm said. And he glanced in my direction looking quite handsom. He had a cut across his face and scratches on his arms.

"Really?' Connor and Travis said in unison. "She isn't a Hermes kids." They pleaded.

"Welcome" a warm voice said behind me"To the Apollo group."

* * *

><p>I was in my new cabin, the Apollo cabin. It was filled with instruments and medicl stuff. The walls were even painted with music notes. I found out the girls name that said welcome was Chloe. She was 8 years old and came when she was six. She had a talent for singing and was quite good for making medicine. Another Apollo child was named Anthony and was 10 years old. The eldest girl was 19 her name was Stella. There with 18 Apollo children. 7 girls and 11 boys. That night I fell asleep thinking about the days events and planning the trouble I will get in with the twins.<p>

_It was midnight clouds were aligned on the outskirts of the moon. "You'll never find him." A voice breathed. A dark cloud soaked through the rest and it was all the suddenly stormy. " Bring me the key in exchange for him."_

I woke up and with a jerk it was morning the conch horn blew. I went into the bathroom took a hot shower pulled on my Camp- Half blood t shirt and a new pair of jeans on then headed out.

I had to eat with my syblings like everyone else. I went up to the fire and put a piece of bread in it and said,"To Apollo." And I heard music come from the fire. Weird. I forgot cabin inspection.

"Hey, Lyra we made your bed for you and organized your stuff." Jamie and brown haired boy said.

"Thanks, I completely forgot."

"Well actually the first cabin inspection we do just to be nice." Chloe said and the others agreed.

The buttered toast was great and so was the fruit and veggies. I just wasn't hungry for eggs and bacon.

"Orange juice," I said and then the cup magically filled itself up with orange juice and it was still cold.

* * *

><p>After Archery and winged horseback riding it was monster assault techniques then a break. I needed to talk to Annabeth. I didn't know where to look so I took a wild guess to look some where smart. I turned around and collided with Storm.<p>

"Lyra! I am Storm son of Zeus. " He said smoothly

"Hi." I could feel my face heating up.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know I got go I have to go to the, um, stables."

"I have to go too I have to talk to someone."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I knocked on the door of Athena cabin.

"Come in." Annabeth's voice rang out.

I walkd inside and was amazed there were books and plans and any other smart thing you can think of.

"Annabeth, sorry for what happened earlier."

"Are you serious? That was awsome! I have never ever seen anyone do anything so incredible, no one has ever beat me, well except Percy of coarse." Annabeth said

"Thanks! Hey, listen do you think you can here about my dream. I know it sounds kinda weird, but I feel like I should talk to you about it." And do I did I told her about the voice and the clouds. She listened intently.

"Who is he?" She asked

"I don't know." I said quickly.

She studied me than she nodded her head I knew she didn't believe me, and I didn't belive myself either. I knew who the voice was talking about perfectly my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! <strong>

**Chocolate and gods**

**i love chocolate18**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beat: Chapter 5**

**Hello! Have fun! I hope the story will take you on an adventure! review!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth told me just to stay in touch about my dreams. Then I had a really bad one.<p>

_"Come get your brother." The creepy voice said."You have until the winter solstice to being me what that key holds. Or your brother dies."_

I awoke with a jolt and grabbed my belonings stuffed them into my backpack and headed out. It was 1:00 in the the morning. The sun wasn't even up. I hurried to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth," I led her outside so we could talk in private. The moon was beautiful in the distance but it didn't match the way I felt. I told Annabeth about my dream and she listened.

"Where do I go?" I asked

"I suggest you go to Olympus." Annabeth joked. "Or you just find where the key goes to then seriously go to Olympus. It sounds like Zeus the way you described the clouds."

"I dont have the key I don't even own a key." I pleaded.

"I honestly don't know." She said.

* * *

><p>I went back to the cabin and fell asleep.<p>

_"You have to go to the place where the moon that dies lives. Find the mountain and look inside. Bring me the contents that you find or your brother dies." _

I woke up half an hour later. I walked out of Apollo's cabin and was passing the big house. A hand came out of no where stopping me in my tracks. It was Storm and he was still holding my hand (Oh My Gods).

"Going somewhere?" He asked still holding my hand.

"Just going for a walk." I realized he had a bag to.

"Where are you two going?"A girl asked. She was a brown haired green eyed girl of about 15. "I am Willow Falls daughter of Poseidon."

"Sis what are you doing here?" Storm asked

"Were are brother and sister through our mom different dads though." Willow said cooly. She also had a bag with her. Besides you two cannot drive I can I am 16 with a drivers license. "Chiron alowed me to take drivers ed."

"Won't it be dangerous with two demi gods from the big three." Storm asked still holding my hand. His hand was so warm.

"Where are we going?" Willow asked completly ignoring her brother.

"First we have to go to the place where the moon that lives dies." But I have no idea where that was.

"You know there is a place in Arcadia, Kansas called the Living Moon if that helps."Willow said hopefully. Well its a place to start.

"Do you have a car?"Storm said smirking. Then he looked at me and smiled his hand was warm in mine.

"Yeah I do. Um, problem how has money?" Willow completly ruined our little chance of hope.

"I have an idea." I said

* * *

><p>3:00 in the morning and the Stolls are still up for an adventure.<p>

I woke the twins up and herded them outside.

"Lyra." They whispered with out strtched arms I gave them both a hug and told them briefly of our little trip.

"How 'bout 20 dollars?" Travis asked.

"Thats fine. Thank so much!" I said.

"Under one circumstance, when you get back we have to play an ultimate prank on a cabin. Ok?" Connor said enthusiastically.

"Of coarse!" I gave them the no duh expresion. They gave me $20 and 2 bags of chips with a 12 pack of and a bag of candy. I hugged them again and we were off to the Zeus and Poseidon cabins. I waited outside while they gathered their things. When they came back Willow anounced that she had a twenty dollar bill. Storm came back and said he had a five dollar bill. So we had $45. We hopped into a blue truck and were off.

"Do you have oyur drivers license?" I asked.

"Yeah I have it in my purse, Chiron had this spare truck and said if I fix it up I could keep it. So I did and even added a new layer of paint. Do you like it? It has wave designs on it but its kinda hard to see in the dark." Willow was chatting up a tidal wave.

The front passenger seat was filled with botttles of water and had our backpacks on the floor. So I slid in next to Storm. The Truck slowly started to hum but you couldn't hear it from outside.

"Can we make a stop in Boston?"

"Sure!"

Storm was looking out the window looking at the moonlit sky.

My eyes closed and then a warm hand was on me cheek. I was leaning against Storm. He was stroking my hair out of my eyes. Willow turned around once or twice judging by the next few moments of giggles then a "Shut up."

"You are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." Storm whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me on the top of my head and slowly I drited off to sleep.

_I was in the air when I heard the voice call from everywhere. "You must go to the place where the Moon meets the Sun." _

_Then the voice vanished into thin air like a sudden fall of rain coming to a wicked stop. I was on top of a mountain. It was warm with an early summer breeze on the go! Go! GO! The hidden trees seemed to glide I wasn't on top of the mountain I was over it._

_"More beautiful than Aphrodite herself." A mimicking tone abrupted my enchanting thoughts. "Uh, Puh-lease get a life. Hmmmmm."_

_She looked like a glittering pink baboon with curly blonde hair and make up. The typical baboon. _

_"Aphrodite, what am I doing in this haunted pink room." I mimicked making her scourge up abrewing death smile._

_"I cannot believe I am actually going to say this but... I need your help." Aphrodite said looking in a gold mirror with pink bows on it._

_"With what. What can't the almighty baboon's boyfriend not do" I said smirking enhancingly each time._

_"There is this place not far from where your going called arcade land and I lost my fave kind of earings in there find them and you wll get rewarded." When she said rewarded she looked ready to commit sucide. WOW! I would love to see that._

_"Fine." As I said this I quickly regretted it, for she smiled like her opposing side was going to die._

* * *

><p>We were off to the Moon Cafe and to ArcadeLand. I told Willow and Storm both dreams.<p>

"We don't have much time." I said as I could see the rays of light over the blue cosmos.

"Hang on I get us to that Cafe in 2 days maybe 1." Willow grinned as though it were her birthday. Then the blue truck lurched forward and I graabed Storms hand. I am going to die in a blue truck with wave designs on it heading from New york to Mattawa, Onatario. As we were soaring through the highway a clunks landed on the roof there was a great shriek and the fornt window got completely covered.

"Wind shield wipers!" Storm yelled. Willow initiated the wipers and the screeching brown thing flocked to the side flew to the window and banged on it hard. The window cracked. It looked like a great snowflake come to life.

"Hang on!" Wllow screamed. This time Storm thread his hand through mine. "Here take this." Willow threw me a silver ring with an opal in the center and two arrows forming the ring. I slipped it on, just the right size! As I was unbuckling my seat belt that great bat thing swooped down again cracked the window open and turned to dust. The other two screeched and came in with an expression saying come to me my little darlings we love to have you for supper. I put my finger on the Opal and it magically turned into a sword. The wind howled into my face as I climbed adn was heading toward the bed of the truck. As I climbed out Storm's window with him trying to pull me in the Harpies followed me.

"Where is it?" One of the bat creatures grounched in a sing song voice.

"There take it I chucked a rock that came out of the bed of the truck when I fell down onto it. A split second after I chucked it the Harpies zoomed after it like dogs and food. I grabbed my bow and arrows strung the golden bow.

"Target practice." I whispered to myself that launched. A flach of gold turned one of the two harpies to smitherings of dust. The other launched at me as though she were on fire. I put the arrow in aimed and released fast. But I wasn't fast enough. The harpie clawed me with her knife like talons before I shot right in the ribs. The truck stopped to a halt. I climbed in through the door this time sadly thn noticed Storm was lying still and breathless.

"What happened?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"He wanted to help one of the harpies grabbed him than thew him to the side of the truck. Since his sword was up here it wasn't much help and I needed to man this highway. Seriously." Willow said maatter-of-factly.

I bandaged Storm up he awoke about half way through.

"Thanks." Storm whispered smiling.

"Daughter of Apollo." I shrugged. It was suddenly hard to see. I managed to smile back.

"Your bleeding a lot. Your loosing too much blood." Storm said sounding fainter and fainter until my head hit the cold ground and the world was a midnight nightmare of black screaming quiet black. Death black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading this chapter! pleae read on! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Its not that hard just sign in and press the review button!<br>**

**Thank You! **

**Greek Gods and Chocolate**

i love chocolate18


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beat: Chapter 6

Hello fellow friends and family! I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! and Chocolate.

Thank You

I love chocolate18

* * *

><p>I could feel warm blood soaking into my hair and clothes. As I was asleep all I heard were terrible screeches of monsters. I just couldn't wake up no matter how much I tried finally I gave in to my unconscious.<p>

I could feel that we stopped.

"We should take her." Stated Storm

"Why?" Willow questioned there was fear in her tone. "And where?"

"You know what I mean we have to um... a... hide her." Storm said slyly.

"Dude you are so scaring me."

* * *

><p>I woke up to blinding white light and darkness. The light came from the overhead shaded green lamp but darkness was all that you could see outside the windows. My head throbbed like a hammeer hit it.<p>

" How are you feeling?" Willow asked glaring at her pesky brother.

Storm's eyes were a shade between gray and black. He was diferent in many ways. He glared at me.

"Let's go!" He growled under at me from under his breath.

My head wound in circles and I felt like punching the guy.

"Chill!" I yelled.

He let out a lashing scream, my ears ached. His head snapped back then his eyes began to glow a brilliant red.

"The prophecy will be told and that prophecy is the key for Gaea to arise and take over the gods." His voice chilled me and I tingled.

A sudden gust of hot air erupted and then there came a deep pit. If I tell him the prophecy it would awake Gaea and hell would rule.

"Never!" I screamed and grabbed Storm. I crashed into the pit along the darkness I thought...

_Willow will have a chance. _

_Love would rule_

_Darkness gone_

_Gods awake _

_power redeemed_

**_Love is always the answer_**

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end thank ya all<strong>

**I love chocolate18**


End file.
